99 Things You Wish You Had Known...
99 things you wish you had known... is a compilation of official in-game tips. In-game tips were introduced with game update 35 and randomly appear on the load screens as well as in the chat area. Official In-Game Tips Check your Mission Journal for available missions. Completing Missions can earn you Experience and Rewards. Experience is gained through completing Missions and Objectives in the game. Earning experience levels your characters, giving them access to more powers and skills. Your Mission Journal will frequently have new missions for you to take on. Check it often to track new ones and collect rewards for ones you have completed. Check your mail when you see the letter Icon under your minimap. Someone has sent you a message, and possibly an item or reward. Combat Rating is a measure of your Equipment. To increase it, be sure to always try and have the best gear possible with Equipment Mods attached. Blocking an incoming melee attack can shift momentum in a fight. Use Block against your opponent's melee attacks to counter them. Interrupting is a great way to stop powerful ranged attacks. Use an Interrupt ability to counter an opponent using Block Breakers. Countering an opponent gives you an advantage in a fight. After countering, your character flashes blue and gains damage prevention and knockback immunity for a short time. Your equipment can get damaged and reduce your effectiveness in combat. Check its durability in your inventory or look for the broken equipment icon below your minimap. Gear can be repaired for cash at most vendors. The Headquarters has teleporters that can take you anywhere, including Gotham City and Metropolis. There are three wings in each Headquarters: Magic, Meta, and Tech. Each one holds different vendors and conveniences. Learn them all to qet the most out of your HQ. There are many teleportation pads located throughout the Headquarters that can take you to player safehouses or iconic locations in the world. Entrances to Iconic Locations, Player Bases, and your Safehouses can be found in each city. Open your map to find and track them. Look for Bounty or Wanted Posters both inside and out front of player Safehauses. Repeatable missions are available at each one, and can be tracked in your Mission Journal. Renown Vendors can be found in the Safehouses and HQs. They will only sell you their wares if you have earned their respect. Complete challenge modes and certain missions to earn their trust. Use the Phase feature in the Social menu to join your friend's phase. At any time, you can use the Phase Shifter located in the HQ to choose to play in a PvP (Player versus Player) or PvE (Player versus Environment) phase of the game. Don't forget, when grouping with other people, you're part of a team. Do your part to contribute your role's benefits to the rest of the group. Communication is key, use the text or voice chat features to work as a group. Teamwork makes things go a lot smoother in game. F4 and D-pad Left can be used to open the Social Menu. You can use the Share Mission button in your Journal to share certain missions with your group members. If your group isn't working out, you can vote to disband it or initiate a vote for you to leave. Deserting a group in an instance is very disruptive. If you have to leave, make sure to take advantage of the features in your Social Menu to avoid a deserter penalty. Don't forget, you're part of a team. You can use the Emote menu after a match to express your appreciation or respect to other players. Remember, you're building your character's reputation in game, so show some good sportsmanship. Controllers keep the group moving. Controller superpowers can replenish power to the group as well as prevent enemies from acting. Tanks offer key support to the group by taunting enemies. Their super powers will attract enemy NPCs and their high Defense makes them durable. Certain types of content allow groups of three or more to get role-less buffs. These buffs activate when the group is close together and a role is missing. When the group lacks a Controller in certain instances, the role-less buff grants the party extra Power regeneration. The role-less Tank buff grants the party extra Defense. The winning team in open world PvP events gains access to an open world PvP vendor for a short time. Want to practice your skills or test out a strategy? Invite your friends to PvP Scrimmage through the Social menu, and practice PvP with your friends. Players can use the Currency tab in the Inventory Screen to check the status of their Cash, Marks, and Seasonal currency. Iconic armor can be purchased with Marks. Marks can be earned through completing missions or instances in your On Duty menu. There are many styles available for cash in the Headquarters. Check out the selection and update your look. Many styles have Feats associated with them. Completing Feats in the Deeds menu earn you Skill Points. Skill Points are just as important as level and gear to have the most powerful character. The Feat menu will show you the current total Feat Points you have gained toward earning your next Skill Point. Collections can be found almost anywhere. Find them all to earn rewards, or simply trade them in the Broker for cash. Briefs and Investigations contain information about some of Earth's greatest heroes and villains. Find them all and unlock the lore of DC Universe Online. Look for Exobyte nodes around the City. Gathering them allows you to create equipment mods at the Research & Development stations in your HQ. Retrieve devices and Mods granted by your Mainframe features at the Dispenser located in your Base. Races can be redone at any time. Hone your Movement skills by completing them. Get some friends together and compete in the group races as well. The Mainframe provides powerful upgrades to your character. Unlock and maintain Boosts an the Mainframe to increase your character's power even more. Using Decoration Mode from your Base's Control Panel will allow you to place items in your Base. The Base tab in the Inventory menu will show which Base Items you have claimed and which items you currently have not placed. Amenities can be obtained through collections. Once an Amenity is unlocked, you can use it in all your Bases. Deeds can be purchased at the Marketplace and allow you to have more than one Base. Multiple Bases have many benefits. Category:Glossary